


Whistle

by keelys



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:11:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4939246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keelys/pseuds/keelys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Kurt isn't in Lima to see the Warblers perform at sectionals, but at some period in time he sees their performance of "Whistle". When he gets home he confronts Sebastian about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whistle

“If that isn’t the one and only Kurt Hummel... What are you doing here of all places?”

So yes, maybe Kurt was only now realizing that coming to Scandals might have been a mistake. He didn’t know anyone at all, and older guys were giving him weird looks. Kurt was not quite as innocent as he used to be a few months ago – he supposed New York would do that to a person – and some of these looks were downright disturbing. And yes, Sebastian.

“Sebastian... What a pleasure... And it’s none of your business.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be living the life in New York? You know, leaving boyfriends behind and everything?” He looked too smug for his own good.

“Shut up.”

“A little too close to home?”

“What do you want Sebastian?”

Sebastian took his glass from his hand, downed it in a gulp and smiled at Kurt’s outraged face.

“Virgin. Of course.”

“What are you still doing here?”

Kurt was not really in the mood to deal with him. The coffee date with Blaine this afternoon had been completely awkward because they still didn’t know how to be around each other. His father had been infuriating at dinner and he had had to resort to blackmail Finn to be able to borrow his car to even go out tonight. Why ever in the world had he thought that Scandals would be a good alternative to a night of pretending to watch sports at home, that he didn’t know.

“Are you okay?”

“Blaine’s not here. You don’t have to pretend you care.” He should just go back home. That’s what he was going to do. Go back home.

“I don’t. Pretend, I mean.”

“We both know the old Sebastian is dying to make fun of my clothes and/or say something about my gay face.”

“Well, we are in a gay bar...”

“I knew it...”

“But, no. I’m not that guy anymore.” He seemed genuine enough that Kurt wanted to believe him.

“What do you want Sebastian?”

“Dance with me.”

“Oh, I’m not dancing with you. Especially with that song playing.”

“What’s wrong with that song?”

“Other than the obvious? I’ve actually seen your performance at Sectionals...”

“Yeah?”

Sebastian had a stupid smile on his face and Kurt’s eyes softened.

“Let’s get a blowjob while we’re young... Inspirational. The Warblers used to be classy, you know?”

“You and Blaine are like a broken record. What did you think about it?”

“I would have been mortified to sing that in front of an audience. But you obviously have no shame.”

“Nope. None at all. You have to admit I was pretty hot, though...”

“Well it wasn’t pretty, that’s for sure.”

“You’re not denying it.”

“And you’re just fishing for compliments.”

“Just say it.” He was so irritating.

“Oh my God, yes! Yes, you’re hot Sebastian. Happy now?”

“...” Even though he remained silent, he actually looked like he wanted to say something.

“What?”

“You’re pretty hot yourself.” Well, that wasn’t weird at all.

“Changing subject. Who was that guy anyway?”

“Who? Hunter?”

“I don’t know, obnoxious guy, sang lead for the first half.”

“Yeah, that’s Hunter. He’s the new captain.”

“I thought you were captain.”

“I was. I don’t miss it though.”

“No. No, I don’t suppose you do.”

They looked at each other and didn’t say anything for a while, thinking back to the events of the previous year.

“Kurt, I’m truly sor–”

“I’ll dance with you.”

The song had just changed to an even worse one and Kurt stood up, holding out his hand. Not missing a beat, the other boy grinned and took it, leading them to the dance floor. They started moving together, goofing off and making faces at each other. Kurt was somehow having a good time, and that was more than he could say about the rest of his day so far. The song changed again, to a slow one this time, and he put his arms around Sebastian’s shoulders without really thinking about it.

“You’re taller than I thought.”

“And this is cheesy.”

“Excuse me, I forgot Sebastian Smythe doesn’t do romance.”

“I don’t.”

“I still can’t believe you sung that song and won.”

“You just wish you were as daring as me.”

“We – the New Directions that is – we did ‘Push it’ once.”

“No way.”

“But I was still a baby then.”

They hadn’t stopped dancing and Kurt leaned into Sebastian.

“You smell nice.”

“Kurt...”

There was the hint of a moan at the end of his name, and Kurt suddenly felt a shudder go through his body, a slow warming sensation pulling at his chest.

“I don’t really need you to teach me though...”

“What?”

“How to blow you.” Blushing, he whispered in his ear, “I want to blow you.”

Sebastian’s eyes had lost their focus. “What about Blaine? I thought you two were just –”

“What about him? He lost boyfriend’s privileges when he decided to fuck around.”

Sebastian looked pensive for a moment. “Is this revenge then?”

“Maybe. I don’t know. Does it matter?”

“I guess not.”

They barely got to the car before their hands started roaming over each other’s bodies, slipping under shirts, leaving hot trails in their wake.

“Inside,” Kurt urged.

For a second he felt bad about what he was about to do in Finn’s car. Then he finally got the doors to open and yanked the other boy inside, all guilt gone. Sex in a car wasn’t his favorite – far from it – but there was something about the urgency that appealed to him. They still hadn’t kissed and he didn’t know how to go about it. With Blaine everything was so easy, they knew each other so well. There was nothing of the sort with Sebastian. He was literally shaking with excitement and apprehension, and it felt sort of nice, in a different kind of way. He stopped thinking about it and brushed his lips to Sebastian’s. They were barely touching though, and he wanted more, so much more. He traced his mouth with his tongue and when Sebastian’s lips separated, he took control of the kiss, all dirty and saliva, no more pretense of being gentle. The other boy responded in kind and soon they were flushed against one another and Kurt could feel him everywhere. Lust. He simply could not think anymore. His hand went to Sebastian’s pants and he hardly waited for a nod before opening the fly and he finally, finally, touched his cock.

“You’re hard.” He giggled when he realized what he’d said and Sebastian actually smiled. “Can I...?”

“If you can do it, you can say it. You certainly weren’t so shy before.”

“Can I blow you?”

“You may.”

“Shut up.”

Kurt decided to go for it, and the moan of surprise coming from Sebastian’s lips felt quite gratifying. He didn’t play around, and instead started sucking in earnest right away. His position was somewhat uncomfortable but he couldn’t care less. Sebastian’s hips bucked up and Kurt let him, swallowing around his cock to get it to go as deep as it could. At this point he had to let go for a minute to cough. It had been way too long since the last time he got to do this.

“You’re quite the cockslut.”

“Shut up or I might decide you don’t deserve any of it.” His voice was a little rough but nothing he couldn’t handle.

“Fuck, you’re sexy...”

Kurt grinned and resumed his sucking, a bit more slowly this time, tasting the leaking precome on his tongue, playing with the head, licking around the slit, and then without warning deepthroating him once more. Sebastian’s hands tangled in his hair and Kurt moaned around his cock. The Warbler was getting very vocal but he didn’t pay any attention to what he was saying, concentrating on making this the best blowjob he had ever given. When the tugging on his hair became more insistent, he reluctantly let go and jerked him off through his orgasm. The sounds Sebastian was making were so pornographic that it only took a couple more thrusts into his own hand for Kurt to come in his boxers.

His hand still in Kurt’s hair, Sebastian was the first one to recover and he said, “That was hot.”

“It was so hot,” Kurt agreed. Then, seeing a smile form on his the other boy’s lips, he added, “If you make one stupid joke about the song, I swear to you –”

“You didn’t though.”

“I did not what?”

“Need me to teach you how to –”

“Just shut up, Sebastian.”


End file.
